


REENCUENTRO

by GABY_NEKO



Series: 1 Más [4]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GABY_NEKO/pseuds/GABY_NEKO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1 Más. 4. ¿Un anillo? Esperaba que él mencionara algo sobre ello después… InahoxSlaine más Seylum</p>
            </blockquote>





	REENCUENTRO

**Author's Note:**

> Parte de una serie de fics semi-entrelazados: 1 Más. En los cuales: "Aun habiendo alguien más con ellos, terminaba siendo un mundo de dos… InahoxSlaine
> 
> DEDICADO A: Juuri12Troyard, Kikijrv, Kuromi Seki y los 12 guests quienes dejaron kudos ¡Gracias por su apoyo en 1 MÁS! : D
> 
> N/A: Ok. Sé que las cosas no pueden arreglarse tan simple, en fin, igual esperó les guste ; D
> 
> Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

 

 

**REENCUENTRO**

By: _**K.G.Á.É.**_

**Nostalgia**

Asseylum aprendió un dicho terrestre: el buen juez por su casa empieza, así que antes de tratar de ser una buena emperatriz, debía encontrar el tiempo para hacer las paces con sus cercanos.

.

.

La primera vez que vio a Slaine, después de tan abrupta despedida en tiempos de guerra, fue a través de una pantalla.

Antes de siquiera escucharla, lo vio perder color al verla. Por la expresión de sorpresa de Inaho, notó que una de las manos de Slaine atrapó la ropa del castaño y parecía rogarle, a pesar de enfocarla a ella, llenó de incredulidad mientras boqueaba varias veces, indeciso de qué decir.

Cuando encontró sus palabras, lo que salió de él fue un simple:

—… _Asseylum-hime_ …—en un tono suave.

Nunca pensó que ser llamada así de nuevo, sería tan nostálgico hasta hacerla llorar. Llevó sus manos a su boca y la cubrió, intentando así encubrir su llanto. Más bien, tratando de calmarse para lo que tenía por decir.

Respirando profundamente y llevando sus manos sobre su pecho, entrelazándolas a modo de súplica, comenzó.

—Oh, Slaine... Era tan ignorante en aquel entonces. Sé… que no es suficiente para borrar lo que te hice pasar en ese momento. Realmente lamento tanto el modo en que actué, yo… humildemente te ofrezco una disculpa—y habiendo aprendido los modos de Japón, inclinó su cuerpo más allá de sólo agachar su cabeza, en una postura reverenciada que mostraba arrepentimiento.

Que la emperatriz de Vers hiciera algo así, seguramente era incorrecto; no obstante era ella como persona quien se disculpaba por arremeter contra un querido amigo.

—Asseylum-hime, no debería hacer esto. Yo sólo soy… Bien, _a estas alturas no lo sé..._ Yo sólo, estoy feliz de verle con bienestar—las palabras de Slaine eran sinceras. Pero estaban ¡Tan mal!

Se levantó abruptamente con el semblante herido.

— ¡Tú…! ¡Eres importante para mí! Ahora sé... que las cosas que pasaron eran inevitables. Klancain y yo, en este tiempo hemos visto más de lo que sabíamos. Vers _necesitaba_ una relación con la Tierra. Aun no puedo perdonar tus métodos. No obstante, puedo reconocer tu meta. Pero Slaine, buscar una prosperidad de la cual no serías parte, ¿por qué querías algo así?—como su amiga, le reprendía. Como su amiga, quería saber.

Y como su amiga, parecía haberse equivocado de nuevo en sus palabras.

La cara de Slaine mostraba una sonrisa y sin embargo, el lucía tan frágil. Como si estuviera a punto de romperse. Y de nuevo, nada saldría de esos labios.

Eddelrittuo tenía razón. Él seguía sin cambiar. Él seguía queriendo mantenerse tranquilo, a pesar del dolor que carga en el corazón. Su expresión era similar a cuando su padre acababa de fallecer.

Cambiar de tema o insistir. Ella no sabía que era mejor al momento. Sin esperarlo, fue salvada de tener que decidir.

—Seylum—la monótona voz de su segundo amigo de la Tierra atrajo su atención.

—Es suficiente—aunque el tono de Inaho era tan tranquilo como siempre, se preguntó por qué se sentía como si hubiera sido reprendida.

—Pero…—aun así, quería hablar con Slaine, un poco más.

—No estoy diciendo que no puedan hablar más en _otro_ momento. Sin embargo, Slaine debe estar cansado por ser traído hasta aquí—vio a Slaine dirigir su vista a Inaho, y agachar la cabeza después.

—…Comprendo—ella asintió.

Antes bastaba con decir lo que quería y lo obtendría, Slaine le enseñó que _no_ siempre sería así. Y también que _no_ era correcto quererse imponer.

E Inaho le mostró que para todo existía su tiempo.

—Sólo… una pregunta más—sonó tímida, después de todo, sería la primera vez que haría algo similar.

Ambos chicos le prestaron atención y ella se sintió un poco nerviosa.

— ¿Puedo ser tu amiga, otra vez?—preguntó a Slaine.

Él le sonrió.

— ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? Me temo que esa elección no me corresponde—respondió.

— ¡Yo quiero! ¡Quiero ser tu amiga! Y _si tú quieres_ , está vez preferiría que me llames sin honoríficos ¿sabes?—su tono fue demasiado efusivo al principio y algo tímido al final.

Quizá era mucho pedir. Y se daba cuenta que sonaba egoísta, pero quería una nueva oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien.

—Yo… Puedo tratar—el tono tímido de Slaine y el rojo en sus mejillas, la animó.

Por otro lado, notó, que en todo ese tiempo, la mano de Slaine no había soltado a Inaho. Y él le había dejado estar. Quizá era temprano para decir que las cosas entre ellos serían mejor que antes. No obstante, estaba feliz; porque Slaine había encontrado una nueva persona en la cual confiar, más allá de ella.

La nostalgia pareció invadir el corazón y el ambiente.

La despedida fue tranquila.

Ella les mencionó lo ocupada que estaría con sus responsabilidades como emperatriz, prometiéndoles: más adelante volver a encontrarse en persona con ellos; quienes asintieron aceptando su propuesta, sabiendo que cuando ese momento llegara, podrían reencontrarse de nuevo como buenos amigos…

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN COMMENTS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les esté gustando…!


End file.
